


Amethyst Remembrance紫水晶色的回忆

by touching



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, 原著向, 角色解读
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touching/pseuds/touching
Summary: “伊路米看着奇犽向前去——向前离开他的怀抱——有什么东西在他的胸膛闪过，冷彻心扉。”伊路米并不知道问题所在，或是他否是能够找到答案，但他在寻觅。





	Amethyst Remembrance紫水晶色的回忆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freedomworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomworm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Amethyst Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628562) by [freedomworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomworm/pseuds/freedomworm). 



此生之中，伊路米曾两次带奇犽离开揍敌客大宅：一次，是为了工作，另一次，是在奇犽五岁那年，在离家五小时路程的皮罗拉观看了春日节的游行。

那日的回忆，是伊路米一直乐于缅怀的，哪怕在某种程度上，他也许永远不会亲口承认。

母亲在他们归家时大发雷霆——那是她唯一一次冲他发火。你疯了吗，她尖叫着问。

但是，那天依然是快乐的一天。

 

伊路米把奇犽背在身上，那是自奇犽三岁以来他便没有做过的事，母亲坚持他应该自己去走。

但是，他喜欢背着他的奇犽，那天奇犽一直紧紧抱着他，他们穿过舞蹈的人群，穿过大片身着淡黄、绿、蓝三色节日盛装的皮罗拉市民。

他们并不了解自身的脆弱——彷如蝼蚁，伊路米向奇犽如此解释道。蝼蚁工作勤恳，承担着各自的责任，他们不知道更强大的力量正潜伏在他们之间，那股力量能随时将他们碾碎。

回头想想，伊路米并不认为奇犽明白那日他为何带他去了那个庆典。这样的事再也没有发生过，但奇犽也许会说伊路米带他到那儿是为了——也许，是为了好玩。

他们二人，在静默中观看了游行。

身着传统皮罗拉长袍的舞者，手脚上挂上了金银挂饰，随着舞步叮当作响。一条水龙紧随其后，数根木杆支撑着涂彩的纸扎模型，微笑着的舞龙者把长长的龙身挥舞着左右摇摆。而后又走来一群年轻女子，橙黄的裙子犹如翻腾在她们腿边的火焰，她们从花篮中拿出五彩的糖果向人群挥洒。孩子们跳到前排追逐着她们和糖果，伊路米只是漠然地看着。

微风吹过，伊路米的头发拂过奇犽，奇犽咯咯笑了，拍了拍伊路米的头顶，把脸靠在他的肩头。

他们站在温柔的五月落霞之中直至游行散去，然后来到附近的市集，突发奇想地，伊路米从当地糕点师为节日而设的小摊买了两个苹果馅饼。

伊路米从来不像奇犽和糜基那样嗜糖如命，但他喜欢馅饼——那种边缘略带苦涩而内里甜蜜的感觉。

他们静静地坐在市集旁的路边，当奇犽吃完了他的糕点，伊路米把他的那份也给了他。

他们乘火车回家，太阳早已下山，节日庆典也早已结束，在离揍敌客家最近的车站下车以后，伊路米一路走回去，奇犽在他背上睡着了，他能感觉到他的每一下呼吸。

伊路米推开试炼之门便见到了他们的母亲。

“你疯了吗？”

 

#

 

伊路米生于春季，那是他一人独占的季节；糜基和科特分别在十月和十二月诞生，而奇犽和亚路嘉则在六月。

据说在他来到世间的那天早晨，一声惊雷响彻枯枯戮山，带来了大团黑压压的乌云。倾盆大雨打在窗户，闪电燃亮了窗外的天空，而伊路米并没有哭泣。

他看向他的母亲，第一次睁开了他大大的黑色眼眸，基裘·揍敌客低头向他微笑，把他命名为伊路米，她的长子。

 

# 

 

他不喜欢春天。在丹特拉地区的春季，雨水连绵不绝，而到了夏季，季风侵袭南海岸时则带来更多的雨量。深秋时节总是阴天，冬季则是无尽的漫天大雪。只有在夏至刚过三周，秋意未浓时的短暂日子里，天气是宜人的，枯枯戮山顶上的云终于散去，阳光照耀着揍敌客大宅。

奇犽从天空竞技场回来的那年，他的眼中有什么不一样了。

亚路嘉，伊路米想道，奇犽依然在为他的事生气。一年了，显然，奇犽在天空竞技场的训练是为了在软禁亚路嘉以后分散他的注意力而安排的。

伊路米曾经以为…他曾经以为到那时奇犽变会明白——当他从二百层回来的时候，但是当奇犽说他在过了一百九十层后便放弃了以后，显然，他错了。

奇犽并没有去到两百层，这意味着他依然不知道念的存在，这意味着——他依然不了解什么是毁灭——他不知道。

伊路米看到了奇犽眼中的不耐烦，人生之中他第一次问自己，我都干了什么？

他讨厌伴随着那个问题而来的恼人的感觉。那让他感到…软弱。因此，在代尔菲亚完成了一项工作以后，他买了一个手工风筝给奇犽，是龙的形状。

奇犽瞪着伴随着一盒他最爱的巧克力球而来的礼物，慢慢开口道：“你想要什么？”

伊路米侧过头。“这是给你的，”他说，“我买给你的。”

“礼物？”奇犽挑眉道，“我现在有自己的钱了。比赛挣的。”

 “你做得很好。现在你可以买你想要的蛋糕了，”伊路米放松了脸部的肌肉。微笑。奇犽喜欢亚路嘉的微笑，但当伊路米试图做同样的事时，他只是冷冷盯着。

最终，奇犽接过了巧克力，然后不情愿地一只手随意地拿着龙形风筝，神情困惑。

 “这周会起风了，”伊路米解释道，“很适合外出的天气。你可以——玩耍。”

“玩耍，”奇犽平淡地重复道，“和谁？”

 “我，”伊路米马上说，虽然那并不是真的。他不知道如何玩耍。他不玩耍。从来没有。“我们今天就可以去。”

奇犽把头偏向一侧，一个他无意识地从伊路米那里学来的姿势，过了一会，他说，“也许明天吧。”

不。

伊路米点点头。人们说不。那没什么。他理解的。真的。

奇犽转身下楼离开，但在第一级阶梯时停了下来，回过头。“谢谢，伊路哥。”他轻声说道。仅此而已。

他从来没有放飞那个风筝——它就在储物室里被灰尘掩埋，直到梧桐奉命把它和其他一些旧玩具一并丢弃——但他吃了巧克力。

 

#

 

亚路嘉是在六月的一个深夜出生的，就在奇犽的第一个生日一周以后。

伊路米被指派到游戏室内照看奇犽，奇犽在他的大腿上爬来爬去，用他的身体作为平台来练习他最新习得的技能：站立。

而伊路米只是一动不动地坐着，任由奇犽在他腿上颤巍巍地站起来。

 “伊路米少爷，”一声轻唤，孜婆年在门外垂首而立，“你现在可以去看你新的弟弟了。”

“伊路？”当伊路米把他放到一边自己站起来时，奇犽奇怪地说。

略加思索，伊路米弯下腰抱起奇犽，无视了孜婆年反对的神态——本应是糜基在奇犽之前去见新生的弟弟。

母亲在生产后在房间内休息，而管家们在照料新生儿。

当伊路米抱着奇犽来到婴儿室，他们都退开了，伊路米来到摇篮前，奇犽在他怀里蠕动着，迫切地想要看看发生了什么。

 “夫人给他起名亚路嘉。”孜婆年在旁边说道。

伊路米低头看着亚路嘉，黑色眼睛，苍白的皮肤，头顶有一小簇黑发。

 “伊路？”奇犽抬头去看伊路米，又低头看看摇篮。

“亚路嘉，”伊路米说，“你的小弟弟。”

 “亚路，”奇犽重复道，向摇篮伸出手去，脸上露出大大的微笑。

伊路米看着奇犽向前去——向前离开他的怀抱——有什么东西在他的胸膛闪过，冷彻心扉。

 

#

 

在柯特的二十岁生日那天，伊路米六年以来第一次回到了枯枯戮山。

他事先并没有计划如此，但是，在他心底某处，他记得那是最小的揍敌客的生日。

据伊路米所知——同时也令母亲非常沮丧的是——柯特一年中大部分时间都不在家中。他每年至少会短暂地回家一次，通常是在包含了他生日的冬季假期里。那是母亲能因喜悦而大惊小怪的日子。

当伊路米推开了试练之门，对三毛略一点头，一阵寒风马上向他袭来，把雪花撒在他的头发，伪装着夹杂其中的三角形小纸片。

这并不是最巧妙的招式，却让他莫名地感到…亲切。伊路米知道，这是柯特打招呼的方式。

他扫视一眼面前的森林，光秃秃的枝头和树下连绵的雪，他没有感觉到柯特的气息，但柯特一直在绝上很有天赋。

“你好呀，嘉路，”伊路米柔声道，“母亲派你来的吗？”

 “不是。”柯特在附近的一棵常青树粗壮的树干后走了出来。他依然身材娇小——足足比伊路米矮了一尺——他的头发长长了，在头顶梳成一个整齐的发髻。他的和服有多年来发生了不少变化，伊路米在五年前偶遇幻影旅团时，是深红色带有黑色的花瓣；但它现在是黑色的，淡紫的花纹，白色的袖子，就像柯特还是少年时所穿的那样。

 “母亲已经很久没有指望你出现了，”柯特说，上下打量了一下伊路米，“再次见到你她会很开心的。”

伊路米上前一步，柯特转过身去，他们一起走向大宅。

 “你近来好吗？”半晌以后，柯特问道，“我听说在我们上次见面以后你参加了库坎的荣耀锦标赛。我希望有一天也能去那里。”

 “那是—”他停顿了一下，思索着—“愉快的。”那并不对，那是野蛮的—血腥的。“有趣的。”令人兴奋，西索是这样说的。

当大团的雪开始落下时，他们到达了主宅，一个伊路米不认得的管家替他们开了门，沉默地看着他们穿过中庭。

“伊路米！”母亲眨眼之间变下了楼，她的裙子在身后翻飞，他站稳了准备好迎接冲击——

那并没有发生。

母亲在离他几寸的地方停住，两臂小心地放在身侧，她涂红的嘴唇微微颤抖，护目镜上的红点静止着。

 “你好，母亲，”伊路米顺从地说道，“我希望你不要介意我没有事先打电话通知。”他瞥向一侧，柯特已经站到了母亲旁边，当他们视线接触，柯特稍稍挑起眉毛，仿佛在说“等着吧”，他的唇边露出了小小的微笑——

母亲向后甩头发出一声高声尖叫，抱住了她的长子。

 

#

 

今年皮罗拉的春日节比往年更盛大。自从农业蓬勃发展，人口迅速增加，城镇也自然得到了发展。曾是当地农夫市集的小场地如今被一家杂货店取代了。

伊路米站在那里，看着这家商店的标志上微笑着的吉祥物，他听到聚集在一个街区之外的人群大声欢呼起来，宣告着节日游行的开始。

伊路米在街角的人群后，看着舞者和乐手以熟悉的队列在大街上走过。

游行队伍以仪仗乐队为首，演奏着传统弦乐和鼓乐，引导着后方舞者的节拍，舞者们裙裾翩翩，饰物闪闪发光。

第一波舞者过后是一队孩子，将丝带高举过头，热情地向观众挥舞。

伊路米静静地看着他们走过，他只是人群中一个面无表情的观众。他再次环顾四周，突然，人群分开，游行队伍以优美的波浪转向一边，在大街的对面，在色彩斑斓的裙子和长袍，在闪闪发光叮当作响的手镯之后，有一个年轻女子站在那里。

那一刻，她并没有看到伊路米，她的头后仰着，咧嘴笑着。

柔和的阳光点亮了她的脸，她苍白的肌肤和她长长的在身侧随风微微飘扬的黑发。伊路米盯着她，视线奇怪地被她展露无遗的快乐和环绕着她的生活的烟火气吸引。

然后他的视线移到旁边，遇上了一对熟悉的蓝眼睛。

眼睛是——是窗户，人们如此说。伊路米从来不曾对这样的俗语多加留神，它们大多是迷信的说法——愚蠢的人想要给人留下深刻印象的话，他们就会滔滔不绝——但是，但是，那关于眼睛的说法…窗户，如那俗语所言。诚然，伊路米比任何人都要清楚眼睛是可以伪装的——从颜色到形状——但一个人的眼神，他们眨眼的方式，他们的思想在眼中折射的光——那是只有极少数的人记得去隐藏的，而能做到的则更少。

事隔多年，伊路米依然认得奇犽眼睛的淡蓝，依然认出了那冰冷的颜色背后的凶猛。

从奇犽的瞪视中传来的挑战意味让他一下子进入了戒备状态，但是奇怪地——他无视了进攻的本能。抓住他，抓住他，抓住他，他的心在叫喊，但伊路米发现自己无法移动分毫。下意识的感知排除了被什么人用念控制的可能，恍惚之间，伊路米思虑着自己身心之间的矛盾。

在这纷乱的念头同时涌入伊路米的脑海同时，一阵温热的感觉穿透了他的胸膛，陌生而又——不适。他不知道这种感觉为何物，它让他困惑，他早已训练过对疼痛的抵抗，但此刻他却无法遏制蔓延全身的钝痛，他的呼吸都因此变得沉重。

奇犽已长成一个高挑的年轻男人，纤瘦，宽肩，就像伊路米，但多年的奔波让他看起来饱经风霜，他曾经无瑕的皮肤如今遍布或深或浅的伤痕。

他们就这样对视着，仿佛过了好几个小时，伊路米和奇犽都不愿先移开视线，有一瞬间，伊路米想到，这么多年以后，他们又都来了这个庆典…伊路米该作何理解？奇犽该作何理解？他是否还记得那一年伊路米曾带他来过？

很快，时间又再流转起来。

聚集的观众再一次移动，由一队游行演员举着的巨大的蓝色纸扎龙飞入视野。在奇犽的身旁，年轻的女子注意到他僵硬的凝视，在龙下降到他们头顶前的刹那，亚路嘉转过头，眼睛因认出了伊路米而瞪大。

当龙走过，人群再次走动，亚路嘉和奇犽已在视野中消失。

_叮！_

 伊路米低头，手机欢快的铃声打破了他的恍惚。

 

 

 西索（1:32pm）：生日快乐~ _^_^_

 

 

他看着那则短讯，心中默念要找出那个把他的生日告诉西索的人（大概是糜基受了西索的贿赂）。伊路米没有回复——他很少回复——但当他收起手机，心头的沉重开始消失，而他也开始慢慢地明白其中的意味。

 最后一次回眸，伊路米转身，把皮罗拉留在了身后。

 

#

  

_我握一颗宝石在指间，_

_沉沉睡去，_

_这天很暖，风儿似诗，_

_我说，“我会守护它”，_

_我醒来——责备我诚实的指头，_

_宝石已然遗失，_

_如今，紫水晶色的回忆，_

_是我仅余的所有。_

 

——艾米丽.迪金森


End file.
